


Starry Starry Night

by Siluri_Sanguine



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Homoeroticism, M/M, McCullum was turned, Third ending Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siluri_Sanguine/pseuds/Siluri_Sanguine
Summary: Jonathan realises if he doesn't give up his guilt for what happened to his sister it could eat him up . He goes to the cemetery to see her grave one more time and catches sight of the night sky, just as his progeny McCullum finds him.





	Starry Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Setting - the ‘sad’ third ending where Elisabeth dies and Jonathan is heartbroken, but divergent in that he returns to London. Geoffrey McCullum turned vampire in fit of despair and desperation and because in my mind there is no way he would have survived the injuries sustained in that fight. Plus he drank vampire blood via King Arthur so probably would have turned anyway!.
> 
> This is a one shot alternate take on the pair's relationship that never made it into Paradigm Shift but i liked the idea so ran with it in this. I have quite a few more of these, including ones with a much darker Jonathan!
> 
> Inspired in part by a writing prompt found on Tumblr - ‘stargazing’. I loved the fact there was astronomy mentioned in the game.
> 
> Some part inspired by this song by Kerli,which is from an amazing album. part of which lyrics are here.  
"Giving Up The Ghost"
> 
> Into ashes, dust to dust /Carrying it out without prayer /I lay down the remains of us /  
Bury them up with my despair /Screams gone silent /This is the end / Bringing me release
> 
> It's the funeral / Of our love / And I set you free / Oh, I am giving up your ghost
> 
> Forgiving what can be forgotten /Oh, I am giving up your ghost /
> 
> So I no more have to live haunted / Go now in peace little restless soul / Of all of the things I've loved you the most /But I'm giving up your ghost /
> 
> I turn the page and burn the book / Lay this dream six feet under / And every thought that aches for you / no more can kill my thunder /Screams gone silent / This is the end / Bringing me release / it's the funeral Of our love / And I set you free…..
> 
> Scene near the end inspired by this rather delicious artwork by Soh - https://www.instagram.com/p/BoSfGdGHp9R/

* * *

It had been almost six months since Jonathan’s return to London, the epidemic slowly dying out and the remaining skals, beasts and other monsters returning to their hidden places. The doctor had gone back to what he knew. The Pembroke, London and the familiarity of being a medical professional.

Returning to doing inspections around the districts gave Jonathan comfort, that he could still be of use now that his great ‘endeavour’ was over. He stepped through the creaking gates of Whitechapel and made his way through the district checking up on various citizens within. He noticed that a new priest had been assigned to St Mary’s Church, a young man with hope in his eyes. He wondered if he knew what truly happened to the previous vicar Joseph. Did the church hide the man’s cause of death or did they know it was a vampire that killed him. His sister had killed him, taunted him, made him realise what monsters vampires could be. Jonathan sighed and continued past.

  
As he rounded the corner, he passed Camelia who gave him a sad smile and handed him a single white calla lily from her basket, then left. She was still such a mystery to him, yet he felt she knew more about him than was possible. He took the lily with a soft thank you and nod of the head and made his way threw the recovering district past where Mason Swanborough lived. Mason still refused to speak to him since he was refused the cure to his blindness and Jonathan felt for him, but it was too great a risk to ever try the cure even with the threat passed. The one who created it had become a skal and even though Jonathan didn’t agree with the Swanborough’s business he knew it was his only means of income. He was about to try again with making peace when he noticed Loretta was with him and decided to move past to the great Stonebridge cemetery beyond as there were often desperately sad people there at all hours, mourning their loved ones lost to the epidemic, that perhaps he could help in some way.

  
A few Priwen guards were standing on the steps leading to the entrance, but it seemed since his return to London, a notice had passed around that he was not to be harmed. Some of them like the chaplain, glared at him, a few of the others actually smiled, but none made a move to attack for which Jonathan was truly grateful for. As much as they were a bane to him during the epidemic he knew they served a purpose in helping to keep the streets safe and he never wished them any harm.

He walked past the guards, giving them a polite nod and passed through the great iron gates and towards where his sister had been re-interred. He hadn’t planned to visit the cemetery but when Camelia gave him the white lily he felt he had to come. He walked to Mary’s final resting place, a large monument of a shrouded angel stood watch over her grave. A statue he’d had commissioned, a symbol of his regret and wish for atonement. Emotions of pain and guilt jarringly threw themselves forward into existence. Oh yes, vampires felt emotion, more strongly than any human and it took monumental focus to keep them contained when they wanted to burst forth. Standing looking at the shrouded face of the angel, he imagined her face under it, looking back at him the same way she did when he’d driven the broken cross into her heart. She had looked at him with both sadness and acceptance, her suffering finally ended. His eyes began to fill with crimson tears and he openly sobbed, gripping the angels stone shoulder to steady himself.

His guilt over Mary had never left. He had taken her life twice, once as a mortal and then again as an ekon. Although she was six years younger than he, they had been almost as close as twins, sharing so many traits and quirks. Emelyne, their mother had often said they were twins but ‘Mary had simply been late to arrive’. She was his best friend growing up, they had shared so many secrets and had been each other’s confidant. She knew of Jonathan’s boyhood crush on his friend Clarence, accepting it without question that her brother could be attracted to another man. When she had fallen in love with Dylan she had joked that he was such a catch, she’d been glad to have met him first as Jonathan probably would swept him off his feet, being the irresistible charmer that neither woman or man could resist.

She’d always been the one full of laughter and jokes, sadly much of it seem to leave her with what happened whilst he was in France. Her letters to Jonathan when he was there had been full of sadness at the loss of her husband Dylan in the war, then William her five year old son, who had fallen to the spanish flu and finally to the desperate hope of her brother’s safe return. A beacon of hope that Jonathan had albeit accidentally, but cruelly dashed when he had fed on her in his first confusing moments of rebirth. When she was reborn, with no one to guide her, no one to tell her what she had become, having to claw her way out of her own grave, it must have been the last straw for her, her mind losing itself to the despair and the feeling of being cursed.

  
If he’d only known she would come back as an ekon, maybe he could have guided her, helped her into her new existence. Been the older brother she needed once more. But no, all he did for her was end her torment once and for all. She had forgiven him then and he felt it was time he forgave himself. As Elizabeth had said, grief can eat up an ekon until there is nothing left. He looked at the white calla lily in his hand and realised why Camelia had give this flower to him. It symbolised rebirth and over coming challenges, a message to himself she had somehow known. He would have to work out how to communicate with Camelia, if only to give her his thanks. He knelt down and gently laid the flower at the feet of the angel and gave a silent message to Mary.

“Rest my daring sister. You gave me forgiveness and I will try to give up the guilt of what I did, for I must move on. I will never forget you as long as I am on this earth.”

When he stood up, he realised for the first time in weeks it had stopped raining. February was always a dreary month but as he looked up into the sky he suddenly noticed how clear it was. He knew he could see so much more than any mortal but still there was no smog, no cloud cover, nothing but the crescent moon, and swirling masses of billions of stars, just like the painting the artist, Vincent Van Gogh had done. He sat down at a nearby bench and stared into the sky. Just as it was in turmoil, his mind suddenly calmed, and he began to search through the mass of stars trying to spot anything familiar when his eyes fell on Draco, the constellation he always loved as a child. Then he caught sight of Cygnus, his sister’s favourite constellation and he remembered the wonderful times he would sit with her and their father and marvel at the glittering lights dancing in the night sky. Fond times that seemed like another lifetime, one filled with sunlight and joy. He closed his eyes, taking slow deep breaths that helped calm and focus his mind. Breathing wasn’t a necessity any more for him, but they seemed to help ground him to the humanity he still clung to. No, no more thoughts of what was. He couldn’t change the past and couldn’t change what he was. He had accepted the latter a long time ago, he just needed to let go of the former.

* * *

  
Geoffrey McCullum often walked around Whitechapel, Although he had passed on leadership to Katherine Morgan, his second, he liked to keep an eye on many of the Priwen patrols that still ventured through there, knowing that this district was the last to see renovations and the many abandoned buildings littering the district still held foul leeches. Too many good people had lost their lives to those beasts and if he could help prevent more he would. Although their ranks had diminished as the epidemic petered out, many newer recruits returning to their former lives, most were members long enough to know the great former leader, so when they saw him it was always with a grateful smile and pat on the back, and thanks to his ability to appear quite human to them they were none the wiser as to what he was now, even the chaplains. He didn’t understand how he could do this as even his sire was seen as an ekon when he came too close, but not Geoffrey. He was thankful for this as he could never harm one of his old crew.  
  
He passed by a patrol just outside Stonebridge Cemetery and they all laughed and joked with him saying how boring a night it had been and the only leech they’d seen had been Dr Reid who they knew to stay away from because “Apparently the leech cant stop being a good doctor or something!”

  
Geoffrey’s face lit up at the mention though he tried to hide it. The two ekon had been busy with their new existence and had rarely had chance to speak since Reid’s return to London where he’d explained the crazy story that had happened and that the great Disaster had been averted but at terrible cost. Now he had chance to see his sire again and maybe ask him more about the abilities they could both do.

As he bade farewell to the guards milling at the entrance and walked through the gates he was suddenly bombarded with feelings of remorse and sadness. Briskly walking into the shadows to hide his reaction, he leant against a wall almost overcome with the emotions. _Reid must be at his sister’s grave_ Geoffrey thought, breathing heavily and through their connection he desperately sent out calming thoughts. If a patrol saw Jonathan in that state they may attack him thinking he had lost it. He couldn’t lose his sire. Not now.

The bastard may have turned him into this thing but in some ways he had done him a favour. He’d become such a strong hunter now it was easy to take down prey he’d once had to seriously prepare for. Plus the ability to see in the dark and the intense feeling of power was incredible. He’d never really liked the sun anyway, what with his fair Irish complexion! He’d also taken on the idea of being a guardian of London, inspired by Reid, feeding only on vicious criminals as well as leeches. The docklands, for example had become one of the safest places thanks to their _dark saviours_, a term, he’d overheard Sabrina in the Turquoise Turtle mention one night as he listened to her talk to the bar owner Tom. No, in many ways McCullum was grateful as he had truly had his eyes opened to the other side of the looking glass, so much of what he’d been told about vampires; no, ekons was bullshit. Carl had told him many things, most born from hatred and loathing, not understanding of their enemy, which had been a detriment to the organisation. He loved and respected his old mentor but that was then and this was now.

He lifted himself from the wall and started to walk towards where Reid would be, when he caught sight of his maker, leaning back on a bench, his head lifted up up to the sky, lost in a revelry. He slowly walked forwards, making sure not to make any noise and soon he was standing next to him. Silently crouching, he leant toward to the other ekon.  
  
”Penny for your thoughts? ” 

Jonathan simply smiled and turned his head to look at his progeny, ”Took you long enough to make your way here. When I felt your feelings calm me I knew you were close.”

“Ha but I cannot get the jump on you even now” exclaimed Geoffrey as he sat next to Jonathan “How is that?! I can walk amongst members of my guard and they don’t even know I am a leech and yet now matter how I try, you always know I’m around. You were lost in thought just a moment ago, I thought it might have been my chance, but no.”

“Your blood,” Jonathan softly said, “I feel it when you are near. Maybe it’s the sire, progeny bond, though I doubt it’s just that as I never felt it with Mary, though I wish I had and I hardly do with Edgar. Must be something more. I have a connection so strong with you, your blood pulls me. ”  
  
Geoffrey mused on that, wondering at what it might mean and hoping. “Aye , it must be so, for when I heard you were here, I had to find you. I had no intentions of looking for you tonight, but the moment your name was mentioned I knew my goal.”  
  
A look of comfort came over Jonathan’s face then and he returned to looking at the night sky. Geoffrey followed his makers gaze and looked at the stars above.

“What makes you stare up there so much? I know we see more than mortals but I can’t see anything strange.”   
  
Jonathan points up, leaning onto Geoffrey’s shoulder, his face inches away from the Irishmans.

  
“I came here to make my peace with my sister, to finally to let go of my guilt. As I sat here I looked into the night sky and saw well, this. See those stars there that look like a cross? That was my sister’s favourite constellation. She thought it looked like a bird in the sky, that it watched over her. It still watches over her, even now.” He closed his eyes, sighing gently, then opened them again, slightly glassy, pointing toward a new grouping of stars. 

”See that one there? That’s Draco, it was my favourite as a child. Did you know, Draco means dragon in latin” He glanced at Geoffrey whose eyes were fixed into the night sky. 

”I loved dragons as a child. They were such magical beings, though very dangerous in the tales. Yes, the Irony is not lost on me Geoffrey. I know all about the Brotherhood's Ban of the Dragon and what becoming one implies in ekon lore. Know I would never loose my humanity, I cling to it’s remnants, like a scared child holding their blanket. Although my eyes are no longer even human any more, I refuse to become a red eye monster! I refuse to be a monster that Mary would despise.”  
  
Geoffrey took Jonathan’s descending hand in his firm grip and looked into his maker’s silvery catlike eyes, locking their vision together, his brows furrowed with concern and something more. ”Dammit Reid, I’ve seen the limits to what you will do, I’ve seen so many leeches fall to their vice of blood without care or thought. You remember each and every one you’ve killed, each a vile bastard in their own right or each a mercy that only death can bring them. You could never become a Dragon, you heal too many people as a doctor to do that! Look at you here now. With blood stained tears over your cheeks. No monster would cry over a siblings grave. Now, enough negative thoughts, we are what we are, we choose how far we want to take it and neither have fallen like the scum that we kill each night. I wouldn’t let it happen, I, I would take you down before that happened, so never make me do so, because that is a fight I’d never want!” 

He brought his other hand to Jonathan’s face, gently caressing the scar under his left eye with his thumb, never taking his eyes of the other.

  
”What you said before about my blood calling to you Reid. I know why. It’s because of the constant desire in it for you, even as my mind fought against it all those years. The need to be close to you has never left me, it’s gotten stronger in fact. I need, I need you Reid, I know that now.”

Jonathan stared into those unearthly sky blue eyes of Geoffrey's, not daring to look away, let it be a dream. He’d been terrified that night when they had fought, fearing he had doomed Geoffrey to a lingering death, watching as the strong Priwen leader sank to his knees, blood pooling around him, the gashes from Jonathan’s claws had rendered into his flesh, the bites he had torn into his neck, all from a desperate attempt to escape his own end and rescue Dr Swansea. He’d tried in vain to talk to Geoffrey to get him to see reason, because he had no desire to hurt this beautiful man in front of him. When he realised Geoffrey’s heart was slowing dangerously, he knew there was only one option left, one that maybe would show him the truth he denied. That they were on the same side all along. He never thought that this man had shared his attraction and now here he was admitting it.

He grasped Geoffrey’s hand that was caressing his cheek and leant into it briefly before launching himself at the man, forcing them both back onto the bench seat, firmly planting his lips on the Irishman’s mouth, tasting the saltiness and hint of blood that lingered there. Geoffrey’s mouth eagerly opened, inviting his sire’s tongue in to explore and massage the others, his hands moving to deftly loosen the doctor’s silk tie and pry open the linen shirt’s buttons, desperate to touch the skin underneath. This is what Geoffrey had hoped and wanted for so long.  
  
”Not here…not …..here” Jonathan gasped between kisses, looking towards Mary’s grave with a pained expression. Geoffrey understood. Carl’s grave wasn’t far away either.

“There’s a Priwen safehouse not far from here, I have the only set of keys now” he replied, wiggling his eyebrows “ fancy fucking in the lair of the enemy?”  
  
”I’ve done worse” was Jonathan’s breathlessly cocky reply before he was swept up in a black cloud of smoky tendrils as Geoffrey shadow-stepped them away from the cemetery to an empty shop by the canal bank. With a wink he launched them to an upper balcony window and unlocked the large door there, opening in to a clean but simple bedroom. He bowed dramatically, inviting Jonathan across the threshold, before grabbing him again and throwing Jonathan onto the bed. He made short work of removing the coat, jacket, waistcoat, shirt and tie of the doctor, standing back to finally admire the elder Ekon’s torso.

“Well fuck me, you’re like one of them marbles statues in the museum, all pale skinned muscle. I’d wanted to know what was under those fine duds of yours for so long and now here you are. I’m impressed.”

“Here I am indeed, and I do intend to fuck you.” growled Jonathan back, leaning on his elbows, looking up under hooded eyes, his mind suddenly focused on the knowledge Geoffrey wanted him, like he had wanted Geoffrey all those times. “But I find you are less undressed than myself and that will not do. Now strip.”

With that command Geoffrey grinned and swiftly removed his upper garments, flinging them in any direction then focusing on his boots and socks, slowing to teasingly unbutton his trousers one at a time never taking his eyes off Jonathan who watched transfixed.  
  
Jonathan had never seen such a specimen in front of him, each muscle of the Irishman’s was well defined and strong, a woodsman indeed. It took all his control not to jump up and rip every shred of fabric off the body, but he enjoyed this power play over his progeny more. When Geoffrey had slowed to undo his trousers he knew the game was afoot.  
  
”Stop!…… Allow me” Jonathan purred as he lifted himself up and stalked over to Geoffrey like a predator, slowly lowering himself down in front of him “I have tasted you before, but not this, I want more.”

Undoing the last button, Geoffrey’s cock bounced free off his drawers that had been straining to hold it back. Jonathan took it in his right hand and drew it down and up feeling the bulging veins under his fingers. Geoffrey let out a low moan and he looked down to see Jonathan bring his cock to his lips, enveloping the head with his mouth and slowly taking it down till Jonathan brushed his nose against Geoffrey’s wiry hairs. Another more strangled moan escaped his lips as Jonathan began to move his head back and forth whilst using his left hand’s fingers to circle and probe Geoffrey’s taint. His vision started to white when suddenly Jonathan stopped, a wet popping sound as he took his mouth off the bulging cock. Gasping at the loss of sensation Geoffrey threw his head back.

Licking his lips Jonathan stood up and smiled most devilishly at Geoffrey.“Delicious, but now I feel I must be as disrobed as you are, would you be so kind as to move to the bed?”  
  
As Geoffrey did so, Jonathan grabbed his coat and pulled out a jar of Vaseline, deftly removing his remaining clothes, then stalked slowly back to the Irishman who had grasped his own cock and was slowly pumping it, whilst lying prone on the bed.  
  
”I am going to devour you” Jonathan growled as he crawled up over Geoffrey, placing the jar on the bed, then slowly licking his tongue up over the other’s torso until he reached Geoffrey’s mouth, clashing theirs together with all the urgency he could muster. Tongues writhed together, while their unsheathed claws dug into each other’s skin. Little rivulets of blood ran down their bodies, where ever the claws touched. Jonathan broke their kiss to lick his fingers, closing his eyes in unbridled lust at tasting Geoffrey. Ekon blood was always sweeter and made everything brighter in the mind, sensations became deeper, emotions stronger. It was the aphrodisiac of the soul for any vampire, especially when they were connected as sire and progeny and lust could be tasted in the blood. Jonathan then watched as his progeny languidly licked his own fingers and moaned loudly at the taste.

Kneeling up, he took the jar on the bed and opened the lid, removing a handful of the balm with his left hand whilst his right hand lifted one of Geoffrey’s legs, hooking it over his shoulder so he could easily access Geoffrey’s ass. Geoffrey moved his other leg to join and let his head loll back, still enjoying the ecstasy of his sire’s blood coursing through his body.

Jonathan slowly slid two fingers into Geoffrey’s ass hole, using them to relax and open him up then lathered his own cock with the rest of the balm. As he positioned himself, he leant down and breathed into Geoffrey’s ear, ”You are mine, now and forever.” He slowly pushed into Geoffrey, letting him get accustomed to the sensation before smoothly withdrawing and thrusting back in.  
  
Stars flashed in front of Geoffrey’s eyes. He’d been with men before, but this, this was more than he ever dreamed he’d experience. The feeling of fullness, the sensations within him, the rhythm of Jonathan slowly, then with more urgency, moving within him was incredible. He grasped Jonathan’s arms and lifted his head up to kiss him, but his mouth was just out of reach. Jonathan’s icy cat eyes starred into his progeny’s bright blue ones and he shifted slightly which made Geoffrey gasp at the new deeper movements.

“Fuck me leech, I’m yours! fuck me...harder…please!” Geoffrey gasped as Jonathan grinned and met their mouths together in a bloody kiss before thrusting deeper and faster into Geoffrey, making the other moan into his mouth. Geoffrey could feel his orgasm forming and broke the kiss ”Jon…Jonathan….I’m…so close…my god, I’m so close” he panted as Jonathan pounded harder and harder into him, his own orgasm blossoming deep within.

  
“Mine” Jonathan growled as he leant further over and bit deep into Geoffrey’s shoulder which was enough to send his progeny over the edge, his blood tinged cum spilling over his stomach, his vision whiting out at the dual sensations of being bitten and the orgasm ripping through him. He threw his head back, his fangs bared to the world as he cried out in ecstasy.

Jonathan thrust deep twice more before he came hard inside McCullum and grunted as he wrenched his fangs from the other’s shoulder, feeling the sensations almost overwhelm him. He collapsed down onto the bed, falling to lie to the side of McCullum, as the latter leaned over him and began to kiss his sire tasting himself on Jonathan’s mouth, languidly licking any remnants of his own blood, a sound almost like a purr emanating from deep within. Jonathan laid back and smoothed his hand through Geoffrey’s mussed hair.

“So this…this is how it can be between us then? I’d not dared imagine it could be. Denied it to myself for long time. I hope it isn’t just something born of a progeny, sire bond, but I’ll accept it if so.”

"No Johnny!" Geoffrey mumbled as he continued to plant occasional kisses over Jonathan's chest " I’d wanted to fuck you the first time I saw you in Swansea’s office to tell you the truth! But you were a leech and I was Priwen’s leader, How could I fancy a damn leech! so I used that guilt and made it a resentment against you. It wasn’t until I awoke an ekon and my first thought of you gave me the hardest stiffy I’d ever had I knew I couldn’t ignore my feelings, though took me a while to figure those out! When I saw you again at the cemetery those months ago, part of me wanted to attack you and part of me wanted to take you then. But you had such a look of determination to your eyes on what you were about to do, I fell hard for you. When I said I wanted to come with you, I meant it. Because I feared in that moment I’d never see you again. The wait for you to come back was torment. Think I took it out on the scum of the docks……Heh. I’m not really one for talking about my feelings, but I feel ok around you to do so. Funny that. “

Jonathan looked at Geoffrey with a lop sided smirk playing on his lips. This damn man, his form of courting left a lot to be desired. He’d sworn the way he’d looked at Jonathan before that there was more than anger being directed at him, the times he’d let him go, yet remained focused on him. It was obvious now!

“All that time, Geoffrey. Could have been a lot easier on us if you’d acted on those feelings before. But the wait was worth it.” 

“Where would have been the fun in that? I’ve been meaning to ask you something, but got a little distracted………” Geoffrey said as he continued to nuzzle Jonathan’s chest, which made his sire smirk and hold his progeny’s jaw, making him stop and look. 

”So what was the question you wanted to ask me when you sought me out?” 

Geoffrey, licking his lips, leant up and rested on one elbow. “How is it I can walk amongst The Priwen and they don’t know what I am? Not even the chaplains can tell I’m an ekon. I can walk, talk and laugh amongst them and they are none the wiser. You said you could never get past any patrol with one of them in it before. They’d always figure you out even when in shadow form.” 

Jonathan wondered if this would ever come up, He’d been pondering McCullum’s powerful ability to blend in. 

“Well I think it may be due to the blood you drank during our fight in Pembroke’s loft. King Arthur’s blood. I never mentioned before that he too was an ekon made by Myrddin. Not once have I ever heard any tales of him being seen as a vampire. He could walk amongst anyone and appear human, I think he was what is known as a nimrod, one who could pass as mortal to anyone. I think you maybe one too. Perhaps in fact in truth, we are both your sire?” 

Jonathan wondered if the serum he’d created using Arthur and Marshall’s blood had imbued him with any new abilities. They were both incredibly powerful ekon and some of that had to have stayed within the serum. A idea to ponder for another time.  
  
”King Arthur was a leech?!” exclaimed Geoffrey, throwing his head back onto the bed and laughing so loud his whole chest shook. “Well I’ll be damned…which I may well be, HA! The mighty King Arthur has made me possibly the greatest hunter that ever lived, possibly your worst nightmare in fact.”

“You’re no nightmare. In fact more a dream come true. Anyway, I’d like to think of you as MY hunter, I am willing to be chased once in a while you know.“ Whispered Jonathan into Geoffrey’s ear as he softly cupped the other’s chin and pushed his head to the side so that he could nuzzle at Geoffrey’s neck.

“Aye that I could do but for now we stay here. The sun is about the rise and we have all day to ourselves and all night to hunt. “ Geoffrey replied, his eyes closing as Jonathan bit into his skin once more. If this was what it was like to be an ekon, he thought, he’d happily accept it.


End file.
